Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons
by Sayhey11
Summary: He's shy. She's artistic. He's fun. She's brave. Together, they're the Big Four. And they're in for their biggest adventure yet... [TANGLED, BRAVE, ROTG, HTTYG CROSSOVER]


"This love, it is a burning sun," she sang under her breath as she drew, bold golden strokes across the wall. She painted her own incredibly long hair, highlighting it with bright yellow. She slowly swirled in sparkling green eyes and a light dress. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she sprinkled a few freckles across the face. Freckles she wished she had.

She gracefully hopped down from the wooden ladder she had built for painting the walls of her tower. Her small green chameleon swiftly hopped onto her shoulder, and she smiled. "Mom's gone, Pascal," she whispered to it, then sighed. "But we're still trapped in this tower. Again." She slumped onto a chair and groaned in frustration. "I know I _can_ go out there-"

* * *

"-But you don't _believe_ in me!" She crossed her arms.

Her mother drew in a breath. "Merida. It's not safe for you out there anymore."  
Merida groaned. "But _Mum_!" She stomped her foot. "What _happened_? What happened to you? You were so - so carefree! And now you're back to the old you!" Her mother glared. "You don't understand. They're coming."  
Merida furrowed her eyebrows. "Who's coming?" she breathed when she had looked up. But her mother was already gone.

* * *

She heard a shuffling near the window. Her head slowly turned towards it, her feet followed. "Who's there?" She slowly looked out the window and gasped, ducking down again. Something strange was flying through the sky. "Pascal," she muttered. "Was that...a person?"

The lizard gave her a strange look. The frail girl giggled. "I know it sounds silly," she said quietly to Pascal. "But...maybe it's my chance. You never know." The rather intelligent green creature shrugged. She smiled slightly and started towards the window.  
"Who's there?" She repeated, head out the window. The shape suddenly disappeared with a thump, and she gasped, leaning towards the ground. "Hello?"

Her eyes widened. All the outside was pure, shining white. The trees were glittering, covered in a soft blanket of freshly fallen snow. Small patches of ice littered the surface, streaks of white glimmering on it, reflections from the cool afternoon sun. A shape arose from the snow, beaming. It was indeed a person.

A person by the name of Jack Frost.

He looked up towards the sky, allowing her a better view of his pale face. She let out a breath as she gazed into his deep blue eyes, sparkling like gems in the sunlight. Pure diamonds, setting their glow down to his pointed chin. She leaned forward for a closer look, but lost her balance and fell.

* * *

"I can't believe she just...I thought she liked me!" He slumped onto a log and looked up at the creature beside him. "I'm sorry, Toothless. It's just...she was so..." His voice trailed off. The dragon nuzzled softly beside him, and he weakly smiled, but looked to his right. "Hey...I've always wanted to see this." He stood up, beckoning the dragon to follow. "I wonder what's on the other side of this -" He was slightly interrupted when he tripped on something below him. He moaned as he propped himself up on his elbows, replacing a crooked horned hat on his head. He turned his head to Toothless. "I think...I broke my nose."

He wiped the blood off of his freckled face and turned towards the glade he had been headed towards. "Alright, _now_ I'm going."

He heard a soft chuckle and whipped his head around. His hand flew to his neck. "Gah, whiplash."  
The chuckle echoed again, along with a slapping noise, as though the culprit had covered their mouth. "Alright, very funny. Who's there?" He crossed his arms. Suddenly he froze and slowly stepped towards a bush. A single red curl of hair was poking out.

He pulled it, and a girl's voice screamed, "Ouch!"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and shifted away the bush. A round face appeared, sprinkled with freckles and topped off with two shining blue eyes. "Okay, okay, you got me," she said in a slightly heavy Scottish accent. "Now could ye give me back me bow?" He gave her a confused look. She smirked and gestured with her eyes towards her bow, which he had slipped on. Hiccup looked back at her. "Gee, thanks." She giggled and stood up. "Merida," she looked at him, "princess of Clan Dun'broch." Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're a -?"  
Merida rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm a princess." He looked at her. "But you...I mean, your..." She smirked. "Yes, I know."

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, I'm Hiccup. Really awkward Viking...person." Merida softly laughed. "Where were ye headed off to, anyway?" She peered at him. "Oh," he looked back at the forest. "Well, um..."

Merida smirked. "Shall we take this thing here-" she gestured to Toothless- "or Angus?"  
Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Angus is me horse," she explained. He nodded. "Toothless is 'me' dragon," he said, attempting to imitate her accent. Merida scoffed and playfully punched him in the arm. "Aye, no mockin' me accent!"  
Hiccup nodded. "Alright, I shan't mock ye accent then." He smirked at her glare. "Hey, be flattered, I wanted to try it out." She rolled her eyes. "Come on."

* * *

Jack flew quickly, catching her just before she hit the ground. "Careful," he smiled and set her down. She looked at him. "Who are you?"  
"Y-You can see me?" he breathed. She nodded slowly. "You can hear me?" She nodded again.  
He gaped. "B-But...who are _you_?" She twirled a bit of hair. "I'm Rapunzel."

"Why are you able to see me?" She looked up at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked curiously.  
"Well...I'm, like, the invisible boy. People, they - they walk right through me. They can't hear me or see me. No matter how hard I try." Rapunzel's eyes widened. "I'm not allowed to leave this tower!" She looked at him. "I've always been taught the outside world is dangerous."

Jack spun his staff. "Well then maybe it's time for a little fun."

* * *

He smirked and grabbed her by the hand. "Jack, what are you doing?" She muttered. He smirked and jumped up into the air. "Whoa!" She shrieked, clinging onto Jack. He chuckled. "Hold on tight," he muttered before speeding into the air.

* * *

"Jack!" She screamed, hair flying crazily. Jack laughed. "Just relax. Enjoy the ride." He spread out his arm, and she grabbed his hand. She spread out her legs and looked down nervously. "Don't worry," he turned to her. "I've got you."

She slowly looked back up and smirked, an adventurous glint in her eyes. "Come on, this is boring!" He laughed out loud and did a flip. "That's the spirit!" He yelled against the wind as they soared through the sky. Rapunzel giggled, her eyes sparkling. She looked towards Jack, and he smiled at her.

It's too bad neither of them noticed the tree in front of them.

* * *

"Look out!" Jack shouted before they hit the tree. Rapunzel slammed into the ground, Jack kept afloat. He drifted over to her and dropped down to his knees. "Rapunzel...Rapunzel, please be okay..."

"Aye, who're they?"

Merida approached them, holding out her bow with an arrow ready to shoot. Hiccup appeared behind her. "Whoa, whoa, calm down," he said to her before turning to the two.  
"This is Rapunzel, and I'm Jack Frost," said the latter. He did a double take. "Wait a minute...you can see me too?" Hiccup nodded, and he turned to Merida. "You too?" Merida rolled her eyes. "Well, _duh_," her wild red curls bounced. Jack heard a moan and turned towards Rapunzel, who had woken up and was propped up on her elbows. Jack ran over to her and slid next to her. She looked at him. "What happened? Why am I here?" She looked around and stopped at Hiccup and Merida. "And who are _they_?"

Jack looked next to him, where a large hole had appeared. "We'll explain later. But for now we've got to go."

* * *

**(A/N): WOO! This took me 2 days to write ':D I'll be updating Vanilla Butter tomorrow c:**


End file.
